


Bound To You (EV)

by Srtawalker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, More like making love, Rimming, Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: He opened his eyes and let the little light entering the room blind him. He tried to focus on his breathing, but it was too out of control. He blinked, focusing on a spot on the ceiling. He tried again, and this time he began to notice how he could control when he breathed and exhaled, but only for a few seconds. His whole body had never been more relaxed in his entire life. He felt like little ants were running underneath certain parts of his skin, on others he felt the blood flowing through his veins with intensity, as if it were dancing to the beat of a drum.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bound To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586694) by [Srtawalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker). 



> Hi There!
> 
> This is a translation of my fic Bound To You. (The EV stands for English Version). I dedicate this translation to StarWitness42, my shadow buddy. Thanks for all the talks. Now you also have a chance to read what I write. 
> 
> Sorry for the bad English, it's not my native language.

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

_I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

[(SONG)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5RAATO3rTE)

 

He opened his eyes and let the little light entering the room blind him. He tried to focus on his breathing, but it was too out of control. He blinked, focusing on a spot on the ceiling. He tried again, and this time he began to notice how he could control when he breathed and exhaled, but only for a few seconds. His whole body had never been more relaxed in his entire life. He felt like little ants were running underneath certain parts of his skin, on others he felt the blood flowing through his veins with intensity, as if it were dancing to the beat of a drum. However, what he noticed the most were the muscles around his anus contracting and expanding, missing the presence of Magnus.

 

He breathed again, this time more in control of his lungs, and felt the mattress sink slightly to his side. _Magnus._ He turned his head and his eyes focused on two precious golden gems, usually divided by a thin black line, which was now almost round, like the pupils of cats when they are content or satisfied. He saw Magnus' hand move and caress his cheek. His fingers ring-free, his nails painted cobalt blue, on the heart finger and thumb glitter strokes. He closed his eyes, letting his senses focus on the caress.

 

“Kamu cantik,” Magnus whispered, moving his fingers slowly.

 

Alec did not know the meaning of those words, but he didn’t need to. The language was Indonesian, and only with that he knew that whatever his lover said in that language was to express his love. Alec smiled, remembering the first time he'd heard similar words weeks ago.

 

“What are you thinking?” Magnus said, returning him to the present.

 

“You,” he replied, for it was true. “I love you.”

 

Magnus got closer to him, returning those words in the form of soft kisses. He felt his hands go down his throat, traversing the rune he had so often traced with his tongue, until he reached his chest. He brushed his left nipple, causing a small moan to escape from his lips, breaking the kiss.

 

“Magnus…”

 

“Yes?” His voice was playful but calm.

 

"I doubt I can move," Alec admitted, because his body had gone into hibernation after the orgasm Magnus had caused him minutes earlier.

 

“You do not have to move,” he said giving him one last kiss and going down his throat.

 

“How…? Ah ... How can you be in the mood so soon?” For Alec did not understand how anyone could move after how much Magnus had moved inside him.

 

“I’m always in the mood for satisfying you,” he said. “Besides, there's something I want to try.” His lips had reached his navel, another of the features that set them apart, which he kissed adoringly before continuing. “If you do not feel comfortable or you do not like it, tell me.”

 

Alec nodded and rested his head on the pillow. He didn’t need to look, for he trusted Magnus and doubted he would do anything he did not feel comfortable with. Besides, he knew his body. He knew it was impossible to get excited so fast, his refractory period was good, but not that good. He felt Magnus's lips move down his crotch, avoiding his soft cock. He went down his thighs, grabbing them in his strong hands and causing Alec to rest his feet on the bed, giving him better access between his legs than minutes before. He still felt the contractions of the orgasm in his body, and he began to notice something that had previously gone unnoticed. Usually Magnus cleansed them with his magic upon finishing, that had been the norm since they had taken their relation to the sexual ground. This time, however, he had not been aware of this happening, and it was then that he realized that it was because it had not happened. He put his hand to his face, feeling an inexplicable embarrassment as he noticed Magnus' semen leaving his body with each contraction. He had never stopped to think that this was normal, that this...

 

Alec moaned with pleasure as he felt Magnus's tongue catching the droplets that had escaped his body, guiding them back to his entrance. Any feeling of shame, any thought  of what was happening had completely disappeared from his mind. He felt Magnus' tongue again, this time pressing, and brought his fist to his mouth, biting it hard. He felt his body refusing more pleasure, over-saturated with the previous experience, he felt how his member struggled to react to his boyfriend's actions; It was too soon.

 

“Magnus…”

 

"Too much?" Asked the warlock, looking at him with his pupils completely thin.

 

“Yes.”

 

Magnus moved, and Alec knew that he was about to get down on his knees and use his magic to wipe out the remains that were on his body.

 

“No,” he said, stopping him. Magnus' eyes rested on him again. “Keep going.” He did not know where he had drawn the strength for those words, or if he really wanted Magnus to continue what he was doing. 

 

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked with a slight smile that Alec did not see, as he was too busy hiding his face on the pillow.

 

“Mmm.” That was all he could answer, for he was not sure whether he liked it or not, but he was willing to find out.

 

“Turn around.”

 

Alec turned slowly, not yet in fully control of his body. He noticed Magnus' fingers on his back, carefully tracing the last scar there. He put his hands under the pillow and relaxed. The warlock’s hands massaged his skin, down to his buttocks and squeezing them. A moan left his lips when he noticed his tongue again, now with more room to work. He couldn’t help biting his lip and grabbing the sheets more tightly. Alec had never felt such pleasure before, something so intense, so... so intimate. He thought that nothing could be more intimate than what they already had, but he had been wrong. With each tongue stroke, with each bite in the cheek, with each grip of the buttocks, he felt something inside him go on. His body was struggling with that feeling, not willing to have an erection, to feel pleasure so soon, but his mind… His mind kept visualizing what Magnus was doing; The mere thought of knowing that he was cleaning his own semen in that way made a stream of pleasure run through his body. He let out a moan, moving his hips and moving them closer to Magnus as he felt himself moving away.

 

"I thought it was too soon," he said, running his finger over Alec's now-clean entrance.

 

Alec did not respond, he simply got closer to Magnus's finger, making it clear where he wanted them to go next. Magnus removed his hand and Alec turned his head, surprised at the lack of touching.

 

“It is,” he replied, knowing it was the only way for the warlock to continue.

 

“What do you want?” Magnus looked at him, making it clear he would do as he said.

 

“I don’t know.” It was the truth. “But I don’t want you to stop.”

 

Magnus introduced his finger without problem, moving them slowly, knowing that he was overstimulating Alec. Magnus had been with a lot of people throughout his life and he felt quite safe in guessing what his partners wanted in bed. With Alec it had taken more time, as the young man had perfected the art of hiding his feelings and desires. It was not until a couple of nights in their relationship when Magnus saw a glimpse of what Alec really wanted but had never dared to imagine possible. That was the first night he touched him in a similar way to how he was touching him now, making him groan from pleasure in a way he had never heard before. 

 

He put another finger in, the area relaxed and wet thanks to his dealings. “That's it,” he said as he moved them slowly. “Oh, Alexander, if you could see yourself.”

 

“Magnus.” It was more a moan than a word. His eyes filled with tears at the pressure. He felt the pulsations all over his body, his fingers giving his a pleasure closer to pain. Alec noticed something similar to an orgasm forming in him. He sucked in air and felt his lungs burn. He moved his hips again, causing Magnus’ fingers to slip into him more deeply.

 

"I have you, sweetheart." His other hand caressing his thigh, brushing his hip with each stroke. “Let yourself go. Let it flow.” His fingers went deeper, lightly touching the prostate, producing something more like a cry in Alec.

 

“Magnus, it's ... It's too ... Much …”

 

“Shh.” He brought his hand to the hunter's neck as he continued to overstimulate him with his fingers. “You're doing so well.” He caressed his scalp, making light pressure with his fingernails. “Do not fight it.”

 

Alec grabbed the sheets more tightly, not being aware that he was tearing the Egyptian cotton apart. He noticed as the warlock inserted another finger inside him, and bit the pillow, staining it with his saliva. Magnus' hand came down his back, sending a shiver of pleasure through him, and at that moment his mind, which had been completely immersed in the desire and intensity of it, realized something: magic.

 

He tried to concentrate on Magnus' hand running down his back, lightly scratching him with his fingernails from time to time, and that was when he felt that characteristic tickle. He did not know if Magnus was letting go of his magic or if it was an unconscious act, but he didn’t care. He would never recognize it out loud, he would never speak of it, for he thought there was something wrong with him in wanting that, but there was nothing, nothing, that would make him more on fire than Magnus' magic in bed. Nothing was more erotic than when the warlock lost control of it in a moment of passion and he could see the magic emanating from his body, running through his fingers, conjuring random objects or changing the color of the furniture.

 

He felt Magnus’ fingers pressing more deeply inside him, feeling the pain of over-stimulation turn into pleasure. He let go of the sheet and brought his hand to his erection, though it was not as prominent as when they fell into bed, it was enough to give him pleasure.

 

Magnus' lips settled on his spine, just where his neck finish. He could feel a slight breeze coming into his skin, almost as the same time that he felt the same inside him. It was then when he realized that Magnus knew, that he was aware of the reaction of his body to his magic; But he couldn’t say anything, because his orgasm caught him by surprise.

 

It was the most intense sensation of his life; All his senses overloaded, his eyes tightly closed, his throat unable to produce any sound. He could feel the magic running through his body, flooding him with feelings and emotions known to him but never experienced in this way. He let go of his cock, clinging to the sheet once more. His hips moved involuntarily, making Magnus' fingers dig deeper into him. He felt another wave of pleasure mixed with magic run through his body. It was then when his senses stopped reacting to anything else and everything turned black.

 

***

 

Alec opened his eyes. He felt as if he had been asleep for years, his body like butter under the sun. His mind took a few seconds to remember where he was and what had happened. When this happened, he forced his brain to move its neck, looking for the culprit of so much relaxation. There he was. A beautiful smile of satisfaction adorned his face. His hair a mess, his face covered with small drops of sweat. His golden eyes filled with a love that Alec would have struggled to endure weeks ago. Now, they were a mirror of his.

 

“Since when did you know?” It was the first thing he said when he realized he could speak again.

 

Magnus' eyes were filled with confusion, his pupils closing slightly. “What?”

 

Alec swallowed. He tried to turn to him but gave up. “The magic thing,” he said, holding his gaze. If they were going to talk about it, he wanted to prove that he was an adult, that he wasn’t going to ignore the evidence, however embarrassing it was.

 

“I’m not following you.”

 

It was that phrase that gave him the strength to sit up and turn towards him. He grabbed the sheets and covered himself lightly with them.

 

“You know what I'm talking about and I... I'm sorry... I know it's wrong, I shouldn’t but…” Alec looked at Magnus, knowing he owed him the truth. Especially after what happened. “I cannot help it.”

 

"Alexander." Magnus took his hand in his, entwining their fingers. “I do not know what you're talking about.” And it was true. Now that Alec had confessed, he could see how Magnus' face was full of bewilderment. “Didn't you like it? Have I gone too far?” There was concern in his voice and Alec cursed himself again for not being able to express himself better.

 

“No. Magnus, no. It's was... By Raziel, it's was perfect. It's just…” He felt the adrenaline of the moment begin to disappear as his body asked him to lie down again. He noticed how Magnus pulled him and decided to follow, resting his head on his chest, letting the warlock wrap both of them with the sheets.

 

“All my life I've been told to be wary of magic.” He began, for he knew it was his turn, that it was now or never. Not having to look at Magnus but feeling him so close was a big help. “That is something powerful but dangerous, hence it only has to be used in cases of gravity. I have been trained all my life to defend myself against it, to fight it need it to. But... Magnus, your magic... your magic is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” He took their interlocking hands and kissed Magnus'. “I’ve always been fascinated with it, but I've tried to hide it. At first, because it was something that is not well seen by the Clave, by me people. You cannot be fascinated by something that is considered demonic, not if you want to run an Institute.” He turned his head, looking at Magnus in the eyes and seeing emotions there that he could not understand. He felt who Magnus’ wrapped him more in his arms, encouraging him to continue. “But Magnus, it’s so beautiful.”

 

“Also powerful and dangerous,” Magnus said, for false modesty had never gone with him.

 

Alec leaned on the bed, getting closer to his face and standing a few inches from his lips. “Everything about you is.” He kissed him, showing him how much that reality captivated him.

 

“I like when you use your magic in bed,” he said as the separated, for he had to confess  this as soon as possible. He knew that his cheeks were slightly red; Just because he had improved when expressing his feelings, he still couldn’t control his body. “I like it when you are so consumed by the pleasure that you let it free. I know you do it unconsciously, that you try to keep it tied up, but there are times when you can’t and that's when I see it, when you touch me and I feel it inside.” He try to get more confortable, placing his legs on either side of Magnus, sitting down on top of him without losing contact with his face. He felt a slight pang of pain that told him that this time he had gone further than his body was accustomed to. He still sat on the warlock, letting that discomfort remind him of what had just happened.

 

“Why not tell me?”

 

“Because I thought it would be offensive to you.” Alec's voice had a bit of panic. “Because once I accepted what I felt I thought of telling you, knowing that you were not going to judge me, but then I remembered what you told me about your eyes.”

 

_Magnus turned, ready to defend himself against another attack, but the room was calm. The woman Valentine had sent for them lay on the ground, dead. He heard hurried footsteps and soon he saw Alec appear at the door. His face filled with concern for the warlock’s life, something that softened him; But just as his eyes met, Alec's face became one of extreme surprise. He saw the archer opening his mouth as if to say something, but he didn’t. Magnus took a few moments to realize the reason for Alec's surprise. His eyes. He turned quickly, wanting to hide them, knowing that it would be something the archer would consider repulsive. Magnus had learned centuries ago to accept his father's heritage, not to feel bad looking at the mirror without a glamour, but that didn’t detract from knowing that for some shadowhunters his demon marks were unmistakable traits of his true nature. He had lived long enough to see the days when shadowhunters killed warlock and made took their marks as if they were trophies. He knew that Valentine was one of them, as were his followers. He closed his eyes and put the glamour back. Hopefully Alec hadn’t seen them in detail, hopefully they would not have to talk about it. For of all the lovers he had had, very few had seen his true eyes, and all of them, including Camille, had asked him to hide them whenever they were with him._

 

_“Any trace of Jace?” Magnus asked, turning back to him, shifting the subject to something that filled Alec's attention._

 

_“No. There is no trace.” He said choppy._

 

_“We should keep looking. Maybe they have gone through a portal. If we find it, we might…” But Magnus, who had already started walking down the hall, noticed Alec's hand holding him tight._

 

_“Magnus…” Alec didn’t know how to ask, for his mind was not sure of what he had seen seconds ago._

 

_“We should go. Jace…”_

 

_“He’s gone. Magnus, Jace’s gone.” Well, that was the truth. Alec had the feeling that they wouldn’t find his parabatai there. He had made peace to the idea, and he knew that finding him must be his priority, but now... Now, at that moment, in those minutes, there was something more important._

 

_“Your eyes.” His voice was almost a whisper, but he knew the warlock had heard him from the change in his face. “They are..?”_

 

_“They're my demon mark.” Magnus said. His face like marble, with that mask he wore when he did not want anyone to see his true feelings._

 

_Alec approached him. Magnus could see how the archer was inspecting his eyes for something, something that would never find thanks to his powerful enchantment. “May l?”_

 

_Magnus raised his chin, wanting to be on the same level, but knowing it impossible. “What?”_

 

_“See them.” Alec swallowed, for he didn’t know why he was so nervous. He had never stopped and think about Magnus' demon mark, he had never given it any importance. But now that he was infant of the answer, he wondered how he had overlooked something like that, something so important to the other man._

 

_Magnus didn’t want to show them, he didn’t want to see the look of disgust or fear that would no doubt appear on Alec's face. But at the same time, I knew this was something they had delayed for to long. That, and that he was unable to deny the Nephilim anything. He let the glamour disappear, knowing exactly when his eyes would be completely exposed. However, he didn’t see any of the reactions he had expecting, none of which he had so often seen in enemies or lovers. No. Alec's face expressed ... Worship?_

 

_“They're... They're beautiful.” The shadowhunter said. He has that look on his like like when someone sees Michelangelo's David or The Passion in person for the first time._

 

It would be later when Magnus explained that other shadowhunters would think of his eyes the same way, what they would want to do with them. Alec couldn’t believe at first that someone wanted to have them in a jar, but ended up accepting the reality, just as he accepted that some people were attracted to Magnus only for his magic, and not for him. It repulsed him to think that certain people wanted to have something intimate with the warlock only for the pleasures he could provide in the bed. Hence he never said anything to him, hence he had always discarded the idea.

 

“I thought it would be wrong, I don’t know... I know it sounds stupid now but... But I thought it would be like taking advantage of you, as if it was a fetish, and it is not. You are not. Magnus…”

 

“Oh, Alexander,” said Magnus, caressing his face. “Honey, I know you'd never think or do anything like that.”

 

“It's just…”

 

“You're attracted to it.” Magnus finished for him. Alec nodded, resting his head on his chest, breathing in the scent. “It's nothing to be embarrassed of. In fact, I don’t think you could have said anything better.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, looking into his eyes.

 

“I mean, my dear Alexander, that this is just another sample of us. That, for the first time in my life, I can be me.” Magnus smiled in a way that Alec had never seen before, as if the sun had been all that time in him. It was then that he realized that he could no longer deny the evidence: he was completely in love with that man. “There has always been a part of me that I could not share in previous relationships, whether it was my true nature, whether it was my feelings, whether they were my eyes. But you... You accept everything of me.” Magnus kissed him softly and Alec let himself be carried away for a few seconds. “No one had ever accepted me for what I am, without lies, without glamours.”

 

A few seconds of intense glances followed, a few seconds in which Alec realized that what Magnus had said was wrong. He could not make the warlock believe that he accepted him, for it was not the truth. He breathed, for he knew there would be a before and after in them, but he was not nervous, he knew he was doing the right thing.

 

“No, Magnus. You're wrong.” He said, pulling away from him slightly, giving distance so that he could see him with more perspective, so he knew he was being serious, not blinded by a moment of pleasure. “I do not accept everything of you.” Magnus' face changed, but Alec knew that what he saw there were just passing clouds covering the bright sun. “I love everything about you.”

 

The clouds dispersed little by little, letting those words move them like a stream of spring. And when none remained, the sun shone with more force than ever, blinding everything in its path.

 

FIN

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE for kudos and comments. So don't be shy!


End file.
